Introducing-Invader DOOM
by IrkenJedi22
Summary: One of my best stories so far!! ^^ R/R! Rated PG for violence.
1. Another One?

A/N: Okay, don't sue me!! I don't own Invader ZIM!!!! Jhonen C. Vasquez does! Happy now? GOOD!  
Now, this is the beging of a new fic I'm trying to make. It's kinda weird at first....but ya know. Just read, will ya?  
  
  
  
Chapter One - Another one?  
  
  
  
  
A young girl walked down the street bouncing a basketball as dark clounds moved it closer to her house. The wind blew her blonde hair gently. The clouds stopped moving in, and decide to rain. The girl took no notice in it. She just kept walking untill she got to her destination. Yet she had no destination. She was just walking to her pleasure. Untill there it was standing in front of her, a small pink house with a green roof. It was strangly shapen, and very pink! Infact just about every thing around this house was pink! From the fake-looking roses, to the plastic flamingos. The expression on her face went from surprised to scared. She droped the basketball and ran back to her house at a horribly fast speed. As she ran she felt as if she was being watched. She was totally and completely freaked out by the looks of the house, and by the fact she just knew she had to run! Thunder claped and lightning striked as two purple eyes looked from the window of that house. When the young girl stopped running and looked back she saw the purple eyes, and that made her run even faster. Another lightning strike. This time, she heard an evil laughter come from the house. She didn't dare look back. But because of her fear she wasn't looking where she was going, and she tripped over a huge piece of metal. She rubbed her head, which had hit the ground pretty hard, and looked up to find out that she had kept going straight instead of turning down her street when she was running! And she knew that straight lead to the woods. The woods were pretty deserted, but thats what she didn't like about them. The girl tried to stand up, but fell back down. For her head didn't hit the ground, it hit another piece of metal. The girl was basicly in a daze. Then she stood up. She was a little dizzy so everything was blurry. Once she could see, she looked to her right and saw something very unusual. It was a blue and grey space ship! Her eyes grew big, and she just stood there, looking at the space ship in awe. She then snapped out of her trance, and realized that she should run. So she ran fast, but not as fast as she could. Only because she didn't want to leave this place where she had actually seen something she would have never dreamed of seeing.  
After the girl had left the woods, a short figure came out from hiding behind a tree. She looked at the space ship that was once beautiful, usefull, and worked. Now, it was just crash-landed junk. She sighed, and walked closer to the space ship. "This could never be repaired here in the middle of nowhere!!" she said silently to herself. "I'll have to take it somewhere, but where....." she pondered as the night went on in this small, yet mysterious, city.  
"Honestly, Dib! I wouldn't lie!!" Bid said as her and Dib were walking to Skool in the rain "I know you wouldn't!! But another alien? On Earth? Why?? There's already two! Isn't that enough?!" Bid thought about what Dib had said for about a minute then replied "Well, I don't think this third alien is here on purpose! I think it crash landed here!! Why else would the space ship be torn apart, and broken?!" "I don't know, Bid. Let's just go to school, and forget about this for now. We're already late." Dib said refusing to argue anymore. "Okay, whatever. I promise I won't forget this!!" Bid said as they both walked into Skool and escaped the rain.  
  
  
A/N: Okay, cruddy begining, I know. I'm bad at making begins, so don't kill me! Not that I thought you would, but....oh ya know what I mean!!! Okay, enough yapping around! I've got things to do!! Okay, not really, but whatever. Go away. Oh yeah, please review this! For the sake of all man kiiiiiind! Hehe. 


	2. The Time Machine That Was Really A Space...

A/N: Alright, don't sue me. I've went over this already, but still...don't sue me! I don't own Invader ZIM, I just own my characters. Kaaaaay? =P Kay.  
  
Chapter Two - The Time Machine That Was Really A Space Ship  
  
The day went on and on recess Bid annoyed Dib with more questions, and he still ignored the questions, but he did ask, "So how exactly do you know that your cousin was telling the truth? Huh?"  
  
Bid looked down at the ground thinking. Maybe her cousin did lie? Maybe she was just getting her all excited?  
  
"I don't think she would," Bid started, "But how would I know? She loves to excite me about aliens, and such."  
  
Dib sighed, "I knew this was all a stupid mistake."  
  
"Don't be so confident in that!" Bid said suspiciously, right as the bell rang telling that recess was over.  
  
"Can't you just make the tree repair the ship, Doom?" a small robot with black eyes said, while hitting the tree violently.  
  
"No," the alien sighed, "I can't, CLIR! Trees don't exactly repair things!"  
  
The small robot, whose name was CLIR, kept pounding on the tree, yelling at it, telling it that it should be able to repair things, but another small robot with red eyes, and a frown on her face kept chanting, "I'm not a mudblood...I'm not a mudblood!"  
  
(A/N: I don't own Harry Potter, either. =P)  
  
Doom had soon had enough of them both and screamed at them, "Quiet! Just be quiet for a second, will you?!"  
  
Both of the robots quit what they were doing and just stared at Doom who was looking both ways, up and down, trying to find someone that could help them. Then it hit her, "We haven't got disguises, you two! If someone were to find us, they'd deffinatly tell some type of Earth authority!"  
  
CLIR started banging on the tree again, and the other robot said, "But how can we do that, Doom? How can we get disguises? It can't be too easy.."  
  
Doom laughed, "Of course it'll be easy!" And with that, she took out a tiny remote, and pointed it towards CLIR. She clicked a button, and within a second, there wasn't a small robot banging on the tree, it was a small, black dog banging on the tree.  
  
"See? Pretty easy, eh?" Doom said, while the robot gazed over at CLIR, "Now, for you, TUR." Doom said that, and pointed the remote towards TUR, the other robot, and she was then turned into a gray cat. Doom gave out a silently sigh, then brought the remote up to herself, pressed a button, and immediatly, she was disguised as a girl with wavy, black hair, and normal human-coloured skin.  
  
As she began to put the remote away, she gasped, "Oh, no! I guess I have to disguise the Voot Runner, too?"  
  
She pointed the remote at the crash-landed ship, and it suddenly turned invisable. "That ought to do it!"  
  
Just as she put the remote away, she heard someone coming...  
  
"Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy!!!" TUR screamed, and flew behind a tree, shaking with fear.  
  
"No," CLIR hissed at TUR, "It's Dooku!"  
  
(A/N: I don't own Star Wars, either!!)  
  
"Hello?" a voice called from the outside of the woods, coming closer, saying, "Is anyone in here?"  
  
Doom gasped, "Someone's coming! TUR, CLIR, get out here! We must look normal, and...well, lost!"  
  
TUR, still frightened that Draco would be coming, came from behind the tree, and walked over by Doom, and CLIR came out, looking as if he was ready to fight a Lightsaber Duel.  
  
"Look!" Doom cried as a little pink cat came running towards them, running on it's hind legs, let me remind you.  
  
The pink cat look over at Doom, then TUR, then CLIR, and said, "ICE CREAM PUPPIES!" And with that, started running around them chanting the same thing, "ICE CREAM PUPPIES!"  
  
Just then, a small, blue dog came over by Doom, and said, "Don't worry, she's just a little insane."  
  
Doom looked at the cat, and the dog suspiciously. Did all the animals on Earth talk? She doubted it. As Doom pondered on her insanity, a girl with green skin, and straight blonde hair came stomping after the cat.  
  
"ZIR!" The girl cried with anger, "ZIR, you idiot!"  
  
"ICE CRE-" but that was 'ZIR'S' final chant. The girl had grabbed ZIR by her collar, and was now walking over to the dog.  
  
"I didn't do anything, Master!" the dog whimpered, scooting closer to Doom.  
  
The girl gave the dog a stare as if to say 'Ahem?'.  
  
"Oh-" the dog whispered, and then gave a loud 'bark!'.  
  
Doom looked at the girl, ZIR, and the dog as if they were insane. TUR looked at them in a relieved state that it wasn't Draco and his 'friends', and CLIR looked at them angrily. He wanted to fight Dooku!  
  
"I'm so sorry.." the girl said, grabbing the dog by her collar, "I- er -that is to say..."  
  
"Glitter," Doom whispered, and looked down at the ground, "It's you, Glitter, I know it is!"  
  
The girl looked absolutly petrified.  
  
"Who are you?" She cried, dropping ZIR.  
  
"Doom, Glitter. It's Invader Doom."  
  
Just as Doom had told Glitter who she was, there was another sound coming from somewhere in the woods, but this time...it was very loud!  
  
"Nooooo!" a voice cried out, "My great invention has gone horribly wrong!"  
  
Doom stared over at Glitter, and Glitter stared back. Both stares were rather blank.  
  
"No..." Glitter whispered, "It's not possible, is it?"  
  
Doom dropped to the ground, moaning words like, "Impossible!" and "My luck!"  
  
"Who is it, Doom?" CLIR jumped into Doom's lap.  
  
"It's her..."  
  
"Her?" TUR asked, joining CLIR in Doom's lap.  
  
Doom looked up and Glitter who was holding her face in her hands. "It's S." Doom grunted through her clenched teeth, "Miss Smarty Pants. She had just told me that she was going to make some kind of 'Time-Machine', but that it might only be a space ship. Such a stupid Irken, she is."  
  
Glitter looked over at a tree that had fallen all by itself, then looked beside it where a rather tall, blue-eyed Irken was standing, with a deadly looking sword in her hand that looked somewhat like a 'Lightsaber'.  
  
CLIR gasped, "DOOOKUU!!"  
  
"I'm not some evil Dark side person, robot." S. said calmly, as she put her lightsaber away, "I am just S. Leave it there."  
  
"I knew it!" Doom hissed, "I knew that you weren't as smart as you said you were!"  
  
S. looked over at Doom in surprise. "Excuse me? Of course I'm smart! Smarter than you, dear Doom."  
  
Glitter started to head out of the woods, but Doom got a hold of the back of Glitter's uniform and dragged her back. "HA! You smarter than me?! Wow, that's quite a thought!" Doom laughed.  
  
"But it's true, Doom." S. sighed, "No one is smarter than me." She sat down on the ground, and started playing with the SIR units, who were surrounding her.  
  
"Yeah, she's smart, Master!!" TUR squeaked, "And she's coolies too!"  
  
"Mistress!" Doom hissed, "Call me MISTRESS!" She was sick of her stupid SIRs calling her 'Master'. She was an important Irken, SO WHY DID SHE GET THESE THINGS?! She doesn't know...O.o;  
  
"K, Master!" TUR smiled, not thinking she was doing anything wrong.  
  
"Well, at least GUR will call me Mistress, Doom!" S. laughed, patting TUR on the head softly, "The Tallest must have not thought you were that important, eh?"  
  
Doom as steamed, now. "OF COURSE THEY THINK I'M IMPORTANT!!!!!" She let go of Glitter, and ran after S., but S. had moved out of the way, allowing Doom to run right into a tree.  
  
"Duh," S. laughed, once more. It wasn't the last laugh, though. Doom had got up, sort of in a daze, but she grabbed S. by the shirt collar, and stared her straight in the eye. "If you are going to stay on this horrible planet, then stay out of my way, You!" She then let S. down.  
  
"I understand," S. mummbled, and looked right back at Doom, "you don't like me, but live with me. I have no other way to survive if I don't stay here for a little bit, and fix the 'time machine'."  
  
Doom through a rock at CLIR, who was hugging S. at the moment, then looked back at S. "Yeah, well..don't ask me for help."  
  
Glitter just stared at them both blankly. "I'm going to leave, now."  
  
"Do so, Glit," S. replied, "I'll be leaving, also." And with that, they all left, and went their own, seperate ways..or were they REALLY their own, seperate ways? O_O; XDD  
  
A/N: Wheee, I hope that didn't suck. =P Yeeeaah, the other chapter did. DIDJA KNOW THAT THE PERSON WAS BID'S COUSIN?! No, that's why I added it in this chapter..wheeee..no Bid isn't a wuss. .O; Okie, review puhweeeeezeeeee...o.o; And tell me to stop eating sooooo much suuugaaarrr..K! Thanks! ^_^ 


End file.
